


Thorns

by Starlitzombi



Series: Reddit Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlitzombi/pseuds/Starlitzombi
Summary: Based on a Reddit promptPrompt: Jealousy, tears, reassuranceValowen's story continues as she navigates her role while exploring a control of her sexuality.





	Thorns

Valowen hadn’t wanted to see Solas since he walked away from her in the grove, so she left him behind on nearly every outing now. The time away from the castle with her friends was more enjoyable without that sourpuss around.

The party had come upon the escort of soldiers sent to shepard Zevran Ariani away from the Free Marches, the Inquisitor had assumed he would depart from their company as soon as they had landed back in Ferelden, however he had not. Valowen had sent word a head to Leliana but they stayed out in the Hinterlands for another week before returning to Skyhold. 

The week was short by comparison to other escapades in the wilds, the first few nights had Zevran laying down his charm, and Valowen stayed him off but eventually succumbed to her loneliness. “You can not have my heart, it has been given to another…” she mused awkwardly through the haze of a few beers, alone with the sly rogue in her tent. 

“I do not wish to make you uncomfortable,” Rich accent whispered into her ear, the heat of his breath on her neck. “But...my body is yours should you desire it.” he went to withdraw but she pulled him back in. He would sneak in every night after that.

It was an awkward feeling of guilt that overtook her when they arrived in the courtyard and she spotted a familiar bald headed someone at the top of the stairs speaking with Cole. It wasn’t like they were together anymore, and he made it clear that they would not be together again while this current threat loomed over them. However he never gave an indication that the embargo on their relationship and feelings would be lifted after they save the world. Would she even survive this mess? It was that question which lead her to feel more certain in her fling with Zevran. Live for today.

Arriving back to Skyhold was always an affair, the advisor met with her in the war room almost immediately. Concerns from every corner of Ferelden and Orlais were flooding in it seems, units needing direction in how their leader wanted to proceed. Their reach was staggering to the once simple elf.

Leliana stopped the Inquisitor as they all made their way to exit the room. “If I might have a minute your grace,” The spy master started waiting for Cullen and Josephine to properly be out of earshot before continuing. “I would be careful of Zevran, his intentions are not always as they appear.”

Val shrugged adapting a light tone and expression. “Or they can be plain as day.” she winked. “He told me a bit about your days together during the Blight.” her playful smirk dropped. “Corypheus may kill me any day now. Might as well enjoy time with an agreeable partner while I can.” 

Turning on her toes she took her leave to the tavern. She passed Solas in the grand hall, eyes locked briefly. 

Valowen desired a certain perception. The leader of the Inquisition would not crumble under her emotions like some young blushing maiden, a younger her. Posturing was necessary. Despite her heart wanting to collapse her mind pushed her body forward, calm and even steps. Eyes lingered, locked, trapped within the steely gaze. Blinking broke the spell, and her eyes ignored his form as she moved past, her goal of a stiff drink the focus of her attention. Pretending to be cool until maybe one day this nature would be who she was.

The tavern was alive, the beating of her heart somehow in time with the song belting from the already drunk patrons. Sera pulled her over to where she and Bull were playing a drinking game. Val reveled in the company, the affection she felt for her friends filling the cold spot in the center of her chest for a time, the drink filling in the rest. 

Throughout the night others joined in and some left as the drink flow became too much for them. Dorian tapped out the earliest, wine caught up faster than beer, Bull kindly helped the Vint to his room, disappearing for the rest of the night. Varric hadn’t been drinking heavily but also disappeared before the true drunken shenanigans began.

Blackwall, Sera and Val caused minor mayhem all throughout the castle. Replacing clean socks with wet ones, switching clothes between vastly different sized people, ate all the cookies in the kitchen. Later they returned to the tavern, Sera joining Dagna, who had made the rare appearance outside her workshop, and Blackwall snuck away to reverse some of the mayhem, or at least that’s what Val assumed, and that left her to join Zevran once again.

His smooth affections could really lift the spirits. And Valowen found herself contemplating what kind of woman she wished to become. It was obvious to herself that she could no longer be the Dalish Hunter who was smart yet still somehow naive to much of the world, thrown into a situation that was way over her head. Who she would be at the end of this was still being shaped, as June whittled away at wood to find the perfect bow. 

The night flew by, a haze of warm black, sung with sweet words and stolen kisses. The haze thickened and the bar’s occupants thinned, the two roguish elves snuck away to the great hall, shushing each other as they stumbled through the large doors, a cold breeze pushing them close together. Giggles erupted as they desperately tried to remain quiet, they were anything but discrete. Their bodies tangled as a chair was knocked into and stopped the pair in their tracks, their giggles louder now, or maybe echoing off the stone ground under them.

“I apologize my dear Val,” Zevran purred as he pulled her up off the floor and into his arms. “I was so distracted by your beautiful body I lost sight of all else.”

“Oh shut up and take me up stairs.” She breathed out. He shifted and threw her over his shoulder. “He-hey!” Val let out loudly in surprise, laughing still.

“Now this is a view I could get use to.” Zevran mused as he gave her rump a firm pat.

There was movement in the dark across the hall, and she caught the quick sight of green roughspun garments and knew Solas was turning away from the scene and head back to his quarters. Guilt tried to dig at her, but the drink flooded that part, and Zevran proved a distracting companion.

The flirtatious games continued the next day, subtle little things. Sneaking something into each other’s pockets, setting traps that ended in gifted flowers or candy. The stakes were getting high as they tried to out rogue the other. Fun and games similar to those she played with her fellow hunters-in-training in the distant forests of the Free Marches.

Like all things good in Valowen’s life, this too had to come to an end. They said their goodbyes privately the night before. Formally thanking Zevran in front of the others as they set him out for the next adventure.

The memory of their night would hang over her for a long time. Not only because of a rush of guilt she felt seeing Solas’ hard and calculated expression to her every time they were forced to interact, additionally because of the memories of the naive Dalish girl she use to be the light nature of their time brought back. Her past gnawing at her, a life so far removed from her current circumstances.

Regardless her rare interactions with Solas became ever the more icy and it dug the hurt even deeper. It was however now her goal to take down a dragon, and unfortunately Solas was the best healer. Valowen told everyone else first of course, dreading the stretching distance between her and the mage. She approached in the warm dusk light, wearing some casual finery that showed perhaps a little too much skin, but that day had been warm she reasoned, and not at all because this lightweight dress accented her figure nicely.

Solas was at his desk, as he always seemed to be, quietly taking in a hefty book. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Valowen before he caught himself and evened out his expression, the book being abandoned as he took to his feet. “Inquisitor” he greeted, not backing down.

Valowen leaned forward, just enough to have to bend and stretch out her arm slightly, and turned the abandoned book around to read the title. Eyes flicking up to meet his stormy grey ones. “It sounds like a rather dry read, perhaps you would like to join us in hunting a dragon instead?” she asked with an inviting smile.

Solas had his face under complete control, eyes refusing to stray away from hers despite the invitation of her plunging neckline. “If that is what you require of me.” As cold as the mountain tops around them.

Heaving a big sigh, exaggerating her chest movements a bit, she frowned sadly. “Must we keep on this path of disregard for one another?”

“I was not aware I was the one disregarding you Inquisitor-” She cut him off before some snide remark or sly dodge could be added.

“Is this about Zevran?”

His face was tense and hard. “You may spend your time as yo-”   
  
“You think me so cruel!?” Valowen nearly shouted, scowling deeply as she peeled away his veil. “Of course I was not designing to hurt you. You cannot however lay claim to me as if I were some prized possession.” she shook her head and retreated back a few steps. “Jealousy is an ugly beast Solas. I am going to live every day as if it were my last, and I will face Corypheus with no regrets of actions not taken. Can you say the same Vhenan?” the affectionate term escaping, she turned away before he could reply, fearing a cold response in his eyes. “We leave in two days.” She would never know how close he was to reaching out to her again.

Dorian was luckily already on his way to her room with some bottles of wine. His smile as she approached was replaced with a look of concern at his friend’s expresion. 

Up stairs on her balcony she recalled the fling with Zevran and the interactions she had with Solas while pacing back and forth, releasing the pent up energy she had refused to let fully explode in that bastard’s face. Pings of embarrassment that she allowed herself to call him Vhenan again stinging at her eyes and cheeks.   
  
“Well Darling you already know I think he’s a complete tit. Don’t waste a single tear on him! It’s just bad form to be such a prick.” The Vint assured her, smiling and embracing her tightly. “No matter what I’ll love you forever my friend. And all those good-for-nothing lovers be damned cause you’re ending up with me at the end of the day!” 

Valowen smiled into the hug and laughed. “I never doubted it for a second.” and she did feel loved, moments like this reminded her that in time this love might be all she needed. Men could come and go, but she would always need Dorian in her life, and the others too. Her companions were all indispensable to her in their own funny way, and the world would be a little bit darker without them in her life. Maybe in time she could stand for that world to include Solas but not hurt from his romantic rejections.

Dorian pulled away and handed her a wine glass to toast. “To putting friends before lovers.” they both took a sip and Val smirked.   
  
“You know Zevran is of both persuasions yes?”

Dorian nearly snorted the wine out his nose. “Oh well I might just need to renegotiate that last statement.” This caused a good laugh from Valowen.

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet happens after "Dorian teaches Lavellan about Smutty Literature" but before "Glass"


End file.
